Jellicle Schools
by AliceLeColor
Summary: Just Shows how this all came to be. All the charactars. All the stories. All the drama. Its gonna be really cool. I promise. And rated T cuz I warn you, there will be sex, (I probably wont get detailed in that) drugs, alcohol, violence, cursing, and lots of drama. maybe. idk yet. I just wanna do this cuz im bored.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. so i wanted to have fun. And i want you to know pretty close to the ages of everyone so you wont be confused and idk how to really do it. So yea. Okay. for Jellicles, you start off in Highschool. The rest of the stuff your parents have to teach you. Everyone calls it Pre-School though. So yea. only four years of school for them. is that right...(counts on fingers) Yea. and then on to college you go. And you are usually only a few months old when you start high school. So for MY jellicles since this is my story your aging kind of slows down as you get older. think im just going to make them have a year off or so in summbers btw. but idk so we are not going to worry with aging stuff. you start highschool early. thats it. END OF DISCUSSION. hope you like the story. lolz**

WHO'S WHO?

Macavity : 20 Oldest of Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger.

Alonzo: 18 Tomfriend of Cassandra

Mungojerrie: 18 Bestfriend of Rumpleteazer

Admetus: 18 Brother of Plato

Munkustrap: 18 Younger brother of Macavity, Older brother of Rum Tum Tugger.

Tantomile/Coricopat: 17 Cousins of Cassandra and Exotica

Exotica: 17 Sister of Cassandra, cousin of Tantomile/Coricopat

Demeter: 17 Sister of Bombalurina

Rum Tum Tugger: 17 youngest of Macavity and Munkustrap

Bombalurina: 17 Sister of Demeter

Rumpleteazer: 16 Older sister of Pouncival and Electra.

Quaxo: 16 Older brother of Victoria.

Plato: 16 Younger brother of Admetus.

Cassandra: 16 Queen friend of Alonzo. Sister of Exotica. Cousin of Tantomile/Coricopat

Pouncival: 15 Younger Brother of Rumpleteazer and older brother of Electra. Cousin of Tumble and Etcetera.

Tumblebrutus: 15 Older brother of Etcetera. Cousin of Rumpleteazer and Pouncival

Victoria: 15 Younger Sister of Quaxo.

Electra: Younger sister of Pouncival and Rumpleteazer

Etcetera: Younger sister of Tumblebrutus. Cousin of Rumpleteazer and Pouncival.

**Grades**

College:

Macavity.

Senior 12th:

Admetus, Mungojerrie, Alonzo, Munkustrap

Sophmores 11th:

Tantomile, Coricopat, Exotica, Demeter, Rum Tum Tugger, Bombalurina

Juniors 10th:

Rumpleteazer, Quaxo, Plato, Cassandra

Freshmen-Juniors: (They have to learn a mix of Freshmen and Juniors, then a mix of Juniors and Sophmores, then a mix of Sophmores and Seniors, its because they have the halfway will understand more into the actual story)

Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Victoria

Freshmen 9th:

Electra, Etcetra

Groups you mostly see together

Electra, Etcetera, Victoria (Gossip Girls)

Macavity, Demeter, Bombalurina, Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap (Typical Teens)

Alonzo, Admetus, Plato, Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie, Quaxo, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus (Trouble Makers)

Exotica, Tantomile, Coricopat, Cassandra (Selfies)

**But most everyone is friends and you can see different groups being formed, this is just like the bestfriends of groups.**

**Teachers**

Drama: Gus the Theatre Cat

Choir: Grizabella

Nurses: Jellylorum + Jennyanydots (They split the time so they dont have to work as long as one nurse will. Bestfriends so of course they figure that out)

(those are the only staff members you will know. they just had alot of free times so got a job there.0

**Families:**

Family 1:

Father: Old Duetoronomy

Mother: Grizabella

1st born: Macavity

2nd born: Munkustrap

3rd born: Rum Tum Tugger

Family 2:

Father: Skimbleshanks (brother of Jellylorum)

Mother: Jennyanydots

1st born: Rumpleteazer

2nd born: Pouncival

3rd born: Electra

Family 3:

Grandfather: Asparagus (Gus the Theatre Cat)

Father: Asparagus Jr.

Mother: Jellylorum

1st born: Tumblebrutus

2nd born: Etcetera

Family 4:

Cassandra, Exotica, and their cousins Tantomile and Coricopat live in a 3 bedroom house together that they bought. (They are not rich, but then again, they are not the poorest cats...)

Family 5:

Demeter and Bombalurina live in a small appartment together.

Family 6:

Appartment C: Alonzo and Mungojerrie

Appartment D: Admetus and Plato

Family 7:

Quaxo and Victoria live with their uncle Bustopher Jones.

**Okay. This is just like a referance for you to look back on if you are confused on who is who or something. The chapters will begin by telling you the status and problems or anything in families. Yea. and they will all be on the same day at around the same times. Just in the morning on the first day showing what the routines are for everyone basicly cuz this will have a FEW stories going on for 1 story. so yea. bear with me. lolololz enjoy! and please Review. It helps me out. if you are confused or want to ask a question or i did something wrong or you would like to see something or ANYTHING YOU LET ME KNOW! haha yea.**


	2. Chapter 2- Family 1

**Family 1:**

The alarm clock went off in Munkustraps room, waking the silver and black tom. His eyes slowly opened and his vision went from fuzzy to normal. He looked around over his blue blankets and looked around his room. He saw his dark blue walls first... the when his vision got better he saw all of his belongings. His blue and purple bean bag chair, his shelf of books, his pictures of his family and friends. He looked over to the alarm clock and dropped his hand on it with a yawn.

He then groaned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, pulling down his sleeveles shirt that he sleeps in. It was pulled up and got caught on his chest. He then walked over to his dresser and put some shorts on over his boxers. He checked the time. It was now 6:01. He nodded and walked out of his room and down the hall past Rum Tum Tuggers room then went down the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and grabbed some eggs and milk.

He then went to the dishwasher and got 3 large pans, a spatula, and 4 glasses, 4 plates, and 4 forks. He started to whistle a happy tune as he placed the three pans on the oven, put toast into the toaster, set up the four plates, glasses, and forks into a night row, put some oil on each pan, and set out some eggs.

He was turning and spinning around in the kitchen doing all of this in record time, but he looked as though he were just going slow. In one pan he cracked four eggs normal, not one yolk breaking. In another pan he cracked 4 more eggs and stirred them about a bit. Just as the toaster went off four pieces of bread popped out and Munk grabbed them from the air with ease and placed them on the third pan after using a round cookie cutter to cut holes in the center of each of them. He then carefully cracked one egg into each of the circles, again, the yolks not breaking.

He threw away all the shells, 12 in total but that was typical having 4 men in the house. He flipped over the four eggs in the first pan, then flipped over the toast with the eggs in them in the second, then stirred around the eggs in the third at the same time as he poured milk into the four glasses. He then quickly put 4 more pieces of toast into the toaster and continued to cook, salting, peppering, flipping, scrambling, he loved to cook.

When all the eggs were done and the toast done he put 1 piece of plain toast on each plate, then scrambled eggs on that, then a piece of toast with the egg in the whole on that, then more scrambled eggs on that, then another piece of plain toast. Then next to that he put 1 regular fried egg and buttered the left over circles from the toast and put that next to the fried egg. He smiled at his work and set the table.

Then he began to get his mothers food ready. Of course, she thought she was the queen or whatever, so her food always had to be different. At this time his father, Old Deutoronomy was walking in with his robe on over his pajamas. He smiled a hello to his son, who returned the smile, and Old Deut sat down at the circular table.

Munkustrap got out fresh strawberries and diced them up first. He then made pancake mix and poured half of the strawberries into it and continued to stir it then let it sit for a moment as he melted chocolate on the already hot stove, so it melted very fast. He then threw the rest of the diced strawberries into it. He took two fresh uncut strawberries and just dipped them into it then placed them in the fridge. He then poured the batter to make three pancakes with strawberries in them on the largest pan after he re-oiled it. He then used a spoon with holes in it to get the diced strawberries out of the chocolate and sprinkle them onto the pancakes. He flipped them and did the same with the other side. When the pancakes were done he got out Grizabellas BREAKFAST plate, a special plate she liked to use and let no one else use. He put one pancake on, poured some of the chocolate (which still had strawberry dices in it) onto it, then put on another pancake, more chocolate and diced strawberries, then another and poured more chocolate and strawberries onto the top. He then put on the side the two uncut strawberries that had been in the fridge.

He put that on the table at her special place by Old Deut, it just HAPPENED to be in front of the kitchen mirror where she could just HAPPEN to see her reflection. Munk went into the fridge and pulled out the orange juice that was freshly squeezed and poured it into her glass from Vegas. She, of course, didnt let anyone use that either.

As Munk put the glass on the table his older brother entered only wearing boxers. Munk rolled his eyes and Old Deutoronomy said "Macavity.. would it KILL you to wear clothes?" Macavity nodded like it was a serious problem. The Ginger cat sat down with his eyes still wide. "im sure it WOULD kill me dad! Do you know how many people die a day from wearing _clothes_?" He shook his head quickly looking at his food. "uh uh. Im not dying just to wear clothes. No thank you."

Munk was chuckling at his brother and father when he turned to put the orange juice up. He heard his father say "You know, i dont really think you would die." And as Munkustrap closed the door to the fridge he was still bent over and was face to face with Rum Tumm Tuggers NAKED crotch/private area/ whatever you wanna call it. "No. But i think im about to." Munk said as he stood up, turned around, and walked over to the wall grabbing it as though he were going to throw up.

"Goodmornin everybody!" Tugger greeted as he walked around naked with his arms in the air as though to say 'im here! your leader is here! love me!' Old Deutoronomy's eyes widened and Macavity only laughed. "DO ANY OF MY CHILDREN WEAR CLOTHES?" Deutoronomy shouted which made all three boys laugh. Macavity then ripped off his boxers, good thing they werent his favorites, and yelled "I CERTAINLY DONT!" Deutoronomy face palmed himself and Munkustrap laughed, so did Tugger, but he also ran up to Macavity as though he had found a bestfriend after being stranded on an island for years.

He pointed to the hallway in which the three boys rooms were and said "Go! Clothes! On! Now! GAH!" He couldnt even speak. Munkustrap sat down laughing and Mac and Tugger locked arms and skipped to the stairs together.

When they were in their rooms putting on clothes, hopefully, Munkustrap and Old Deutoronomy started chatting while eating breakfast that Munkustrap had good, actually very fast. "So are you excited for your first Senior year?" Deut asked as he dipped the circle of buttered bread into the yolk of the fried egg and began eating the whole yolk like that.

Munkustrap shrugged. "Yea. I guess." He said biting into the toast, scrambled egg, and fried egg sandwich, turning the sandwhich up so the yolk wouldnt drip out when he bit into it.

Old D looked at him curiously as he finished the round piece and moved on to the sandwich. "Whats wrong?"

Munkustrap shrugged "I dont know. It just sucks that im going to be graduating this year and half of my friends are still going to be there next year while i go off to college , not exactly alone," He took a couple more bites of his sandwich, almost done with it, "I mean, i DO have Admetus, Mungojerrie, and Alonzo. And Mac, if he EVER gets INTO a college.." Deut laughed as Munk finished his sandwich and moved onto the fried egg.

Deut was halfway done with his sandwich and said "It will be fine," As Grizabella came in through the hall leading to the Master bedroom as Mac and Tugger came down the stairs. She smiled at everyone and sat down elegantly and picked up a fork and began to eat her meal with 'grace' she had told the toms when they were young and asked why she was eating like that.

No one talked much other than the goodmorning and are you excited for school and Mac saying he was going to be in his room all day again sleeping and Griz talking about her plans to go shopping and get more make up.

When everyone was done Tugger and Munk rushed off to get ready for school. Munkustrap grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom in the hallway, he didnt have to fight with Tugger for it as he used to because when they moved Tugger got the room with the bathroom in it, so he could groom his mane all he wanted and it wouldnt bother anyone else.

Munkustrap put on a dark green shirt, it brought out his dark green eyes and made them seem a bit brighter. He also pulled on a pair of blue jean shorts that went down to right below his knees, having to pull his tail out of the little hole in the back bet for cats tails. He brushed out his headfur, brushed his teeth, put on socks and his black tenis shoes, and went to his room to get his back pack ready.

Tugger went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth then combed out his huge mane and big headfur. He put on some black jeans that looked sort of tight, but not very tight. He also put on a black V neck shirt that(he had to wear those because of his mane, he also like being able to show off his chest, he had been working out all summer), so it almost looked as though he were naked were not for the stitches and pockets of the clothes because he was completly black except for the leapord markings on his chest, ankles, and wrists. He tied his leapord print bandana around his leg right above his left knee. He then combed out his fur more and more, making it look perfect.

Munkustrap got onto the lap top and got on facebook. He posted "Goodmorning everyone. Hope you have a great first day at school." He pulled out his phone and checked for messages, he had one from Alonzo telling him to wear a blue shirt with him, Mungojerrie, Admetus, and Plato. It was sent to him at 5:16. Munkustrap rolled his eyes, but knew Alonzo had to be up that early because he and the three other toms had a long way to go to get to school.

He went to his dresser and pulled out a blue shirt, swapping it with the green one and throwing the green one on his bed for tomorrow.

He heard a Notification beep from his laptop and saw that Tugger had commented on what Munk posted. "Oh I will. The expression on your face when you met with me this morning just made sure of it. Lol" Munkustrap rolled his eyes and also commented "Ugh... never speak of it..." he smiled at his comment and went to make sure he had everything in his two strap back pack. He then closed his laptop and stuffed it into the slot int he back pack meant for a laptop, then lifted the two strap dark blue back pack and went into the living room to say goodbye to his family.

Tugger smiled at himself after fixing his curl in front and smiled at the comment Munk made at his comment. "We will see about that" He commented and shoved the laptop in his backpack. It was the same as Munks, but it was brown and black leapord print. He ran down stairs and said goodbye to Griz as Munk said bye to Deut, then said goodbye to Deut as Munk said bye to Griz, then they both yelled bye to Mac up stairs who yelled back "PEACE!" in a very deep fake voice. They chuckled slightly and ran out the door after grabbing their keys.

Munk got another text that was sent to a group of people and it said "Lets meet up in the HOME section of the football feild stands!" It was sent by Mungojerrie to everyone. Well sent it to certain people because they would also bring their groups. He only sent it to Munk, Tugger,Macavity, Bombalurina, she would bring demeter, Rumpleteazer, she would bring Pounce, Tumble, and Quaxo, then Quaxo would bring Victoria, who would most likely bring Electra and Etcetera but they would be following Tugger anyway, and he sent it to Coricopat who would bring Exotica, Cassandra, and Tantomile. Munk nodded silently at the text and walked to his Dark Blue, not quite run down but could use some work, or atleast a new paintjob, Eos.

When he sat in he nodded up to Tugger who just got done reading a text on his phone. Tugger nodded back from up in his Black rundown smallish Chevy Pickup Truck. They then saw Macavity running out of the house with his keys in his mouth and nothing on but boxers, except for him trying and failing to put on pants while running.

He jumped into his dark red Buick car and turned it on as did the other two toms. They took turns backing out and turning down the road headed for school.

**Wow. Srry that there are so many paragraphs, but yea. I usually tend to do that. haha. Add alot of detail. So tell me what you think.. but i am probably going to be posting alot of chapters tonight, if i dont fall asleep right now. Cuz its either i fall asleep right now or stay awake all night and im leaning more towards stay awake, so yea.**


	3. Chapter 3- Family 2

**Family 2:**

Rumpleteazer woke up to her alarm clock going off playing the radio. She smiled and sat up in bed, listening to the pop music. She looked around her purple and blue room and stood up. She had worn to sleep a half shirt with spaghetti straps and baggy sweatpants.

She then turned off the radio after checking the time. 6:30. Perfect. She slowly opened her door and crept down the dark hallway to her brothers room. She turned off his alarm clock, which was a train, gladly given to Pounce by his father Skimbleshanks. She was just on time. His alarm clock went off at 6:05 and it was now 6:03. She then hurried back to her room and looked in her bottom drawer. She grabbed clear wrap, it was sticky, she couldnt remembe what humans called it, and a blow horn.

Then crept back to Pounce's room and took everything off of his bedside table, which was the alarm clock and clothes for the first day of school that Jenny made him put out, and placed the table over his head on the bed. She then went outside his doorway and used the clear wrap to wrap his doorway at the feet, at waist, the shoulders, and right where Pouncivals forhead would be. She used his door to measure, as they always put their heights on the doors at each birthday. She smiled you could barely see the wrap.

She then took the blow horn and felt in her pocket. She found a large rubber band and a special powder which makes a small amount of smoke. She poured the powder into the mouth of the blow horn, making sure it went inside and didnt spill out. She smiled as she took the rubber band and wrapped it under the bottom of the can. She went up to the doorway and put her hands threw the openings, careful not to touch it. She then quickly let go of the rubber band and threw the horn towards Pouncival.

She laughed and backed up as she saw him yell, hit his head on the table when he tried to sit up, trip on it as he tried to stand up, and freak out when he saw the smoke thinking there was a fire in his room. He then grabbed the horn to make it stop so his parents wouldnt wake up and him get into trouble for playing with one. He knew he would get blamed. He looked through his doorway and saw Rumpleteazer sticking her tongue out at him with her spread out hands with thumbs in her hands as in "NA NANANANA" as children usually do.

He became angry at her and started to charge at her. She just stood there. He ran to her then... he was stuck.. He tried to look down but his forhead was caught on something. He glared at Teazer as she gave him an evil smile and held up the wrap from behind her back.

She then blew a kiss and skipped off to her room happily, leaving Pounce to handle himself for the rest of the morning. She giggled as she put away her wrap and the rest of her packets of powder then walked out of the room and waved at Pounce, who had gotten his head free and was working on his chest, trying not to pull out fur as he did so. He just glared at her and she giggled and skipped downstairs.

She gave her father Skimbleshanks, a kiss on the cheek as he was coming in the door from the night shift at the railway station where he works. "G'mornin Dad." She said happily in her thick Cockney accent. "Good morning Teazer.." He said softly then yawning with a thick scottish accent.

He went upstairs slowly to go to bed. When he looked to the left at the top of the stairs, which was where Pouncivals room was, he only shook his head and turned right to go to the parents room.

Rumpleteazer got out a bowl and spoon and her special cereal, Hersheys Cookies n' Cream! She licked her lips as she set the box on the table and got some milk out of the fridge. She poured some cereal into the bowl, then the milk. She then started to drink the milk from the gallon as she turned around to put it up.

Just then she heard "What have I told you about that Rumpleteazer?" Jennyanydots entered with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. "Sorry Mum." Teazer said as she wiped her mouth. Her mother went to the laundry room. She got her nurse outfit and hung it up on a hanger, then began looking for the matching pants. Her mother only worked as a nurse for the second half of the school day, Jellylorum, Skimbleshanks's sister, working the first. But Jenny like to go ahead and get her outfits ready. Teazer looked around the corner, then continued to drink out of the gallon for a few mor gulps before she put the milk back in the fridge and grabbed her bowl and spoon.

She began eating it as she walked upstairs to her room. Smiling at Pouncival who was out of the doorway and trying to get the last of the wrap off of his ankle. Rumpleteazer smiled at him.

"You didnt..." He said as he saw her with her breakfast bowl. She smiled and nodded, still chewing on her cereal. Hidden behind her back from her mother, held by her tail, was the last Container of left over Shrimp Jambalaya. She raised one eyebrow at her brother and said "Ya shouldn' have goofed off when ya woke up." As Pounce began to protest Teazer only laughed and went into her room, shutting the door.

She sat down at her desk with her laptop on it and opened it up, logging in. as it pulled up she grabbed her phone from the other side of the desk and checked it for messages. She saw one from Mungojerrie sent at 5:30. It read '_TEAZER! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! DETENTION TIIIIME!' _Rumpleteazer laughed. Mungojerrie was her best friend.

She hung out with him, Alonzo, Plato, Admetus, Quaxo, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus. They were the trouble makers. She was surprised at Quaxo and Admetus though. They WERE good, quiet, selfies, like exotica or Tantomile and Coricopat. But she guessed they hung out with Her and everyone else too much. They called themselves TheTroubleMakers. She liked it.

She texted Jerrie back. _'I dont think they will be able to handle TTM THIS year! I already pranked Pounce today AND took the last shrimp Jambalaya. Good day for me so far!' _She drank the rest of the milk from her cereal she had finished after signing into facebook.

She nodded, nothing really was happening. She went to her closet to get some clothes as her little sister Electra ran in.

"TEAZER!TEAZER!TEAZER!" She screamed as she ran in. Rumpleteazer smiled and said "Yes Letcy?"

Electra looked frantic and whined "What should i wear that would get Rum Tum Tuggers attention?"

Teazer rolled her eyes and continued to look through her clothes as she said "A mirror.." Electra scoffed slightly. She was one of the girls who LOVED Rum Tum Tugger. Rumpleteazer smiled at her younger sister and handed her younger sister a dark green shirt with black designs all over it looking like vines. She then handed her little sister a black skirt down to the knees.

Electra brightened up at the clothes. She loved her sisters clothes because she thought of them as big teen clothes. "Can you help me with my make up today to?" She asked when she was about to walk out the room. "Yes. Oi will help ya." Teazer smiled at her younger sister and went back to looking for her own clothes.

She grabbed a nice black shirt and felt her phone vibrate. She read the text message _'you are finally up! i have been waiting forEVER! What are you wearing today?'_ Teazer replied to Jerrie's text _'Black shirt and Jeans.' _ She grabbed her boot cut dark blue jeans and took off her clothes, then put on the ones she picked out. She threw the dirty clothes in a pile in the corner and plopped down on a purple inflatable chair and red the next text she got.

_'Awesome. That is exactly what im wearing. HAHA you have to tell me later what you did to Pouncival. Im about to message you back because im about to send a group message. Dont forget to bring the rest of the group.'_

Rumpleteazer nodded to herself and walked into the bathroom. She combed her head fur then went to find Electra to do her makeup.

Electra walked out of her room with the clothes on. Rumpleteazer shook her head and pulled down the skirt. It was halfway up Letcy's thighs, and the top was way above her belly button. She pulled it down to where its supposed to be and the bottom of the skirt was now at Electra's knees.

Electra pouted at Teazer, who just smiled and took Letcy's hand. They walked into the bathroom and Rumpleteazer grabbed her make up back. "Look up." She said as she grabbed some eyeliner and went up to Letcy.

Rumpleteazer did Electras make up with only eyeliner on top and bottom and slight greenish black eye shadow. Not alot. Then did her own make up. All she wore was some eyeliner. She then went and laced on her black knee high Chuck Tailors when she got another text from Mungojerrie.

It was a group text. _'__Lets meet up in the HOME section of the football feild stands!' _Rumpleteazer nodded to herself and walked out of the room with her black Kavu rope bag slung across her chest and hanging on her back. She sent a text to Plato and Quaxo to meet there to. Pouncival was most likely already texting his cousin and bestfriend Tumblebrutus to meet up when they got to school.

She grabbed her keys and stood at the front door "OIM LEAVING NOW!" she yelled and Pouncival and Electra came running out in seconds. She waved bye to Jennyanydots and walked out of the door with the younger two behind her. "SHOT GUN!" Electra called and raced to the passenger's side of Rumpleteazers blue pickup truck.

Pounce moaned and started to complain but Rumpleteazer cut in "Or ya can just walk ta school." He shot her a glare as he crawled behind her seat and into the smalle backseat.

Rumpleteazer hopped in and revved up the engine. (not sure if i spelled that right) and pulled out of the driveway to head to school.

**Okay. So this is going to go on for a little while while i introduce the families. But I am going to try to hurry and post them all because i have good ideas for the story.**

**Thanks to **Whoa it's fandoms** for reading the story and reviewing it. Im glad you like it. This is only my second story. **

**Anyone feel free to review and tell me what you like about it or what you would like to see later on in the story or what you wouldnt like to see or anything. Also please tell me how im doing on Rumpleteazers accent? Its going to be her and Mungojerrie the only ones speaking it because i dont think you can write a Scottish accent like Skimbles... He is pretty cool. What was i talking about? haha oh well. Trying to post more chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4- Family 3

**Family 3:**

Tumblebrutus woke up at from his alarm clock going off to rap music. He yawned and sat up and clicked it off. He scratched his fur and stood up in his black sweatpants and no shirt that he had fallen asleep in last night.

He stretches and scratches his chest with both paws as he does so. (Like if you watch the Rum Tum Tugger scream right before Etcetera screams you can see Tumblebrutus scratch his chest, in this story that is just how he scratches.)

He yawns and stands up. He walks down the hall to his younger sisters room. "Etcetera! Time to get up!" He half yells to her. The little kitten shakes her head slightly and rolls over. Tumble rolls his eyes and walks in and yanks the blankets off of the small queen. She has on her cheeta print pajamas she made her mother buy her. She squirms slightly then curls up into a ball.

"Etcy! Time to get up!" he shoves her shoulder slightly. She takes a swat at him and says "NO! ten more minutes!" He rolls his eyes then gets an idea. "Ya know. I was talkin to Rum Tum Tugger earlier. He is going to give us a ride to school today since its the first day."

At this Etcetera pops up. "REALLY?" Tumblebrutus smiles "Really! But you have to hurry up and get dressed! He doesnt want to have to wait!" Etcetera's expression goes from joy, to worried, then to nodding and serious like she was just given a mission to save the president.

He walks out of her room chuckling to himself as Etcetera begins to race around her room to get dressed fast.

Tumble walks down the hall past his parents room, through the living room, then into the kitchen. He opens up the freezer and geets out a pack of frozen pancakes. He counts out two for everyone puts all 8 in the microwave.

He then gets out three plates and syrup as Asparagus Jr., his father, walks in. Tumblebrutus highly admires his father and loves to be around him. (as seen throughout Skimbleshanks)

"Goodmornin Dad." He says as he gets out chocolate milk. "Goodmorning Brutus." Tumble smiles at what his father calls him. When he was born his mother Jellylorum wanted to name him Tumble because that was all that he did, but Asparagus Jr. wanted to name him Brute because he found it a strong name. Then Gus, Asparagus's father, said they should morph the names, and thus, Tumblebrutus came to be a name.

Asparagus got out four glasses and Tumble poured chocolate milk into them. He could then hear Etcetera asking her mother for help with her make up. He looked down the hallway and saw Etcetera almost dragging her mother to the bathroom.

He laughed to himself as Asparagus put two pancakes on each plate and Tumble placed them on the table. Soon Jellylorum and Etcetera joined the toms and they all ate breakfast. They talked about how excited the young tom and queen were about school. Tumblefelt his pocket vibrate and realized he hadnt checked it.

He read the first message from Pouncival _'Dude.. wake up... Rumpleteazer just got me stuck in a doorway'_ He smiled to himself then read the next one _'Dude wake up! We need to meet somewhere for the first day of school.'_ Tumble texted back _'im up. haha teazer got you! yea we are probably going to meet up with the rest of the crew.'_

He finished his breakfast then excused himself to go finish getting ready. He wore dark blue jean shorts and a dark jungle green shirt that he thought brings out his eyes. He combed out his head fur slightly and put on his black tenis shoes.

He grabbed his back pack, a black small one, and ran down the hall. He got a message from Pounce again saying to meet him at the HOME bleachers with everyone. He followed Jellylorum, now in her nurse outfit, and Etcetera, wearing a gold leapord print shirt with black shorts down to her knees, out to his mothers blue van after saying bye to his father.

They pulled out the driveway and drove to the theatre to pick up his grandfather, then they drove out on their way to school.

**Shout out to **Whoa it's fandoms** again for sticking with the story. Im sorry this one is so short... but there is really nothing more to say. So.. yea. **

**So sorry everyone that this was a short chapter. Again, might have to deal with them while i go through all the families. But leave a review to give me any hints on what i should add to them or anything. It helps out a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5- Family 4

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Yes **Pouncii **it made me hungry while writing it. And if Munkustrap would cook for me i would probably just have to become Bustopher Jones fat to eat it all. **

**haha Yea **eld mcm** We now see where he gets it. And that question will be revealed later on in the story. As will a few others. Lolz i knew everyone would start asking that.**

Demeterfan **thank you im glad you like it so much. Im trying to update as fast as i can. I have so many good ideas for when i actually start the actuall story when i get done with the families. And yes, i love Teazer so its really fun to make her like that. She is also going to be in alot of the story doing CRAZY stuff. So i hope you like it.**

**thanks all of you who are still with the story and reviewing giving any questions or comments, just whatevers on your mind. I LOVE getting them and i try to reply to all of them by sending a message and giving you a shout out! And im trying to update as fast as i can. But today is the last day i have to update because im going to a friends house until sunday. i will still be checking in so i can reply to any reviews you send i just wont be putting in another chapter after a few today until sunday evening. **

**Family 4:**

Cassandra wakes up by her alarm clock going off to the Ballet music she set it on. She sits up and yawns in the green tank top and sweatpants she fell asleep in. Cassandra leans over to check the time, 5:00 Am. Perfect. She stretches and walks out of her room to her older sisters room. It looks like a jungle with animals all over it. Exotica painted it herself.

"Exotica. Time to get up for school." Cassandra says before walking down the hall to her cousins room. "Time to-" she begins through the door "Get up?" says Tantomile and Coricopat at the same time. Cassandra giggles and walks in. Her cousins room is also hand painted by them. It looks almost like Starry Night. (dont think i spelled it right) It has dark blue base with light blue streaks and shadows and bright vibrant starts and splashes of odd colors here and there. Cassandra loved her cousins room and her sisters room.

She greeted the Psychic twins then went back to her own room. She was a bit younger when she painted it and its painted bright purple base with large pink Ballet shoes on the wall you see when you first walk in, then the ribbons twirl all around the room with small black figures of dancing cats everywhere in between (as seen in the cat eyes logo of cats)

She liked it but still, it screamed "im a little girl" to her. She checked her phone and there was a message from Alonzo at 5:02 _'Goodmorning Beautiful.'_ She smiles at the text and types a reply as she walks over to the side of her bed with her laptop on it. _'Goodmorning Handsome. Excited for the first day of school?' _ she hits send and sits down to her laptop, signing into facebook.

She see's Alonzo is also online so she sends him a message on facebook instead of texting _'hey'_

Alonzo replies quickly. _'hey Cass. im excited for first day of school. You?'_

_'yea. I guess im pretty excited. Excited to also be in art class with you.'_

_'i know. Im so excited you were able to get into an art class that high up in level.'_

Cassandra smiles at the compliment. _'Ikr. Its really cool. So who all that you know of is in our class?"_

_'i have a list right here. we have, you and me, Exotica, Mungo and Rumple, Plato, Admetus, and Quaxo and i think thats , this senior class sure has alot of younger people.'_

_'probably just everyone wanting to hang out with you.'_

_'haha or you. hey i wanna give you a ride to school today. Fine with you?'_

_'Of course. i will tell Exotica.' _"Im riding to school with Alonzo" Cassandra yells out her door and then she hears "OKAY" from Tantomile, Coricopat, and Exotica at the same time.

_'get ready. Im on my way right now. Love ya.' _Cassandra cant help but blush _'Love ya to.'_ She then gets off and hurries to her walk in closet. She picks out quickly one of her best shirts, a light blue one with black paint splotch designs all over it and a pair of black shorts.

She races downstairs and puts a toaster strudel in the toaster then races back upstairs to do makeup. When she is done with her make up she hops down the stairs and quickly eats her toaster strudel while she goes back upstars and puts her books and laptop into her large Jellicle purse, which is just like a bag but is clothe and has the design JELLICLE! on it.

She hears a horn and races to the window and sees Alonzo leaned against his large shiny black Chevy. Cassandra laughs as she sees him make Admetus and Plato and Mungojerrie get out of their seat in the front, it is a two seater so they had had to squeeze, and made them sit in the very back bed (or whatever its called, the open trunk part of a truck) She walked out and Alonzo gave her a hug and kiss.

"Looking beautiful today." He smiled at her as he opened the passenger door for her "Oh you look better Lonz." She giggles as she takes his offered hand and climbs into the seat. She giggles as the three toms in the back make gagging sounds and Alonzo hisses at them slightly. He closes the door and revves up the engine. He smiles evily as he jerks out of the driveway then immediatly stops, making the three toms sitting in the back fall over, the glare at him as they move to hold on to the sides of the bed. Then he turns down the street, and they are off to school.


	6. Chapter 6- Family 5

Demeter groans as she is woken up by "DEMETER GET UP THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" She groans and jumps out of bed looking around and only seeing her red sister in her mirror "On fire from my hottness." Bombalurina laughs as Demeter rolls her eyes at her sister. The gold and black queen walks to the bathroom they share in their one room appartment and washes her face.

She then goes to the closet beside Bombalurina who is trying to decide between a black shirt with her black skinny jeans, or a red shirt with her black skinny jeans. She decides to go with the red one and slips it over her head as Demeter picks blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a paw on it. She smiles in the mirror and joins her sister in the bathroom where they do hair and make up.

Demeter checks her phone and has no messages. She shrugs and checks her laptop. She sees what Munkustrap posted and what Tugger commented and smiles. 'Oh gosh. You have to tell me what happened.' She comments then thanks her sister as she is handed a poptart. She begins eating it when Bombalurina sits on the bed and checks her phone "We are meeting everyone at the HOME bleachers of the field before school." She says. Demeter nods and they grab their backpacks. Its rather easy for them to get ready without hastle.

They put on their shoes and walk out the door. They only have to cross the street to go to school.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. going to try to make it up in the next one.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Thank you Demeterfan. yes, he is, and again yes, they WILL have a certain... erm.. opinion.. about that. lolz im trying to post more chatpers and im sorry this one was so short. I just got back from my friends house so I should be posting more chapters now. Also thanks Demeterfan, Pouncii, eld mcm, whoa its fandoms for reviewing, and whoa its fandoms and charmstone 127 for following the story. im trying hard to post new chapters fast. thanks everyone for sticking with the story. I feel very embarrassed about this chapter though. I know I can do better. im just rushing atm cuz I am about to go somewhere but I felt I should post one for you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7- Family 6

**Thanks Demeterfan, Pouncii, eld mcm, whoa its fandoms for reviewing, and whoa its fandoms and charmstone 127 for following the story.** **I usually wait until i have atleast two reviews before posting a new chapter, but i really liked the review i got from Demeterfan for chapter six even though it was a terrible chapter. Im glad i can get that emotion out of you. Its good. Please keep reviewing and letting me know how im doing on the story. thank you everyone. **

**Family 6**

Mungojerrie is woken up by Alonzo jumping on his bed "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Jerrie growls and grabs his leg, making him fall off the bed with a thud onto the ground. He then rolls over and puts the pillow over his head.

"Get. Up." Alonzo says and kicks him in the butt. "OUCH! THAT HURT!" Jerrie sits up and yells at Alonzo "First day of school retard." Alonzo says to Jerrie as he goes to get his clothes. Jerrie moans and gets up. Mungojerrie looked up and smiled. The two toms had fallen asleep in their underwear and he had a fun idea. He checked the clock. 4:30. Perfect. He stopped Alonzo from putting on clothes and needed only to give him an evil smile.

They walked down to appartment D in their drawers and woke the brothers Admetus and Plato up. The gray tom growled slightly and got up at the black and white Alonzo jumping on his bed. The cream and auburn splattered Plato laughed at the mostly black, but also white, orange, and yellow calico Mungojerrie for trying to jump on his bed but falling off.

The two brothers, to, had fallen asleep in their boxers and Mungojerrie told everyone of his plan. They all agreed and quickly ran down the street to Wal-Mart. They ran in, Mungojerrie and Admetus grabbing buggies while Plato jumped into Jerries, and Alonzo jumped into Admetus's. They two toms stood up and yelled "FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"at first. Then when some queens started laughing but some employees didnt they yelled "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?"

Then Admetus and Alonzo couldnt control their laughter when Plato started screaming at every cat who put something in their buggy or grabbed it as he yanked it from them and screamed "I WANT THAT! YOU CANT BUY THAT! I WANT THAT! ITS MINE!" Alonzo sat down in the buggy and Admetus ran to keep up with the still standing Plato screaming this to everyone and putting their stuff in his buggy while Mungojerrie pushed it through all of the ailes, going to every cat they saw.

After they did this they ran out before the managers could catch them. They laughed as they ran home to get ready. Mungojerrie and Alonzo went to appartment C to get dressed as Plato and Admetus went to appartment D. Mungojerrie started to get dressed while Alonzo got dressed but immediatly texted Cassandra. Jerrie rolled his eyes at him and said softly "whipped..." Alonzo hissed at him. "i am not whipped! i just respect my queen friend!"

Jerrie rolled his eyes then they had bright sky blue infront of them. "WHOT IS THAT?" he said as he backed up from Alonzo shoving a sky blue shirt into his face. "Wear it." Alonzo said pushing it towards him. Jerrie shook his head "mmmmm...no..." He said going back to his clothes. "Oh come on! Me, Plato, Quaxo, Admetus, and Munkustrap are wearing them. Its for Cass! We have an idea! look on the back" he said tossing the shirt to Jerrie. He looked on the back and it said in black paint 'I'.

He looked at the other ones Alonzo held out and they read 'Love' 'Happy' 'Birthday' 'Cass!' "Munkustraps will say you. We will paint it when he gets to school. Then we are all wearing jackets and surprising her because she thought no one knew this was her birthday." Mungojerrie flicked his ear. "Im not wearing that. I can text everyone to meet us somewhere. The field or something. but im not wearing that and looking gay with the rest of you. It can just say Love you."

Alonzo rolled his eyes and continued on facebook on his phone as they all got dressed. Admetus and Plato came over in jeans without shirts. They were very toned with abs. Alonzo threw them their shirts. Plato had Love, Admetus had birthday. Mungojerrie wore a black shirt as he texted Rumpleteazer and put on blue jeans. All the toms had breakfast in Appartment C, which consisted of left over Deer Sausage Jambalaya, which Mungojerrie started wanting after Teazer told him about the shrimp jambalaya she got.

They all talked for a while when Alonzo suddenly jumped up "WE ARE DRIVING CASS TO SCHOOL! EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS IN THE TRUCK! GO GO GO!" Everyone squeezed into the front seats, the only two seats, and drove to Cass's house. They had to get into the trunk bed thing and they all made gagging sounds at Alonzo and Cass. Then Alonzo jerked out of the driveway causing them to fall. Then they were on their way to school.


	8. Chapter 8- Family 7

**Thanks Demeterfan, Pouncii, eld mcm, whoa its fandoms for reviewing, and whoa its fandoms and charmstone 127 for following the story. Again, i got a good review from Demeterfan so i will go ahead and post this and see what the reaction is. There is a song in here from a movie, i do not own it. You should go listen to it if you are not familiar with it. Its Hushabye Mountain from the movie Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. And yes Demeterfan, its fun writing them and i usually laugh at the stuff im writing. Im glad the whole family thing isnt boring you by now and you still love it. Its getting really boring for me, but thankfully this is the last family before i get to the actual story. So enjoy everyone and please let me know what this chapter does. Does it make you cry, make you laugh, make you sing, lolz idk. Just please let me know so i can do it again maybe.**

**Family 7**

Quaxo was awoken by his younger sister swishing her tail in his face. He woke up and saw that she was asleep but her tail had fallen over the edge of her bed, which was the top bed of bunk beds. He looked at the time. 7:16. Okay time. He grabbed his younger sisters white tailed and gently tugged it. "Victoria. Viccy. Wakey Wakey." He hears her yawn then her white face and pink nose poke out from under the pink covers that stuck out over her bed "But I dont wanna..." She says in a whining tone. "Too bad." He says walking towards his laptop on his side of the room.

"Im not going to school and you cant make me." She says rolling back under her pink covers. He sighs. He claps his hands and then raises them, palm up, to ear level. He hears his sisters gasp then say "NO FAIR!" He smiles and keeps his right hand in the air as he turns around to see his sister in the air above her bed.

He smiles and moves his hand to the left and she floats out from over her bed to over the floor. Her eyes widen slighlty, because her bed was high, now she was high above the ground. "Quaxo. Put. Me. Down." She says glaring at him and crossing her little arms. He chuckles "As you wish." He flicks his hand quickly to where it is palm down and she falls towards the ground screaming. When she is inches away from the ground he crouches and quickly flicks his hands palm up infront of him close to the ground.

She looks over to him with a glare, but he can sense the small hints of her finding that both fun and frightening. He flicks his palms down and raises his hands close to his head as if to say "I surrender" or "im done."

She bumps the ground slightly and glares towards him. He merely flicks his black tail at her, the white bottom of it almost hitting her nose. She stands up and dusts off her pink pajamas. She is wearing a soft pink tank top with hot pink fluffy pajama pants.

Quaxo yawns and stretches. He fell asleep wearing black gym shorts and a gray short sleeved v neck shirt. He turns on the bright light on the room that they halfed. Half of it contained pink and purple furniture with purple curtains and a small computer.

The other side was midnight blue with white stars here and there that were glow in the dark. It had black or blue furniture and had magic books scattered here and there. It also had a few small posters or print outs of famous artists or magicians. The other side had only a coule posters of princesses or cartoons.

Quaxo walked out of the room, followed by a still yawning Victoria holding onto his tail as she rubs her shut eyes.

They walked down to the kitchen where they found their rather large uncle Bustopher Jones. "Goodmorning Uncle Jones." greets Quaxo as he walks to the cabinets to get him and his younger sister breakfast. "Goodmorning Uncle Jones" Victoria also hugs Bustopher as she greets him with her soft gentle voice.

Quaxo gets down lucky charms for his sister, and Smorez for himself. He gets out two bowls, two spoons, and pours the cereal into the bowls. He begins pouring the milk into them slowly until his Uncle says "Are you excited for school?" He turns around and puts his paws in his pocket while the milk continues to pour itself then put the lid on itself. "I know im excited. The crew is going to have alot of fun this year i can tell." the milk puts itself away in the fridge while the spoons dive into the cereal bowls and then they levetate to the table, one infront of Victoria, the other infront of an empty chair Quaxo walks to and sits down.

They begin eating as Bustophers microwave beeps. He stands up and says "Well. Instead of that garbage you are eating. How would you like a surprise breakfast with me?" The young cats look at each other then to their uncle as he pulls out of the microwave, Chocolate chip pancakes!

He laughs as he places them on the table and Victoria starts cheering. Quaxo takes the cereal bowls and instead gets out three plates. They each get three pancakes and dig in. When they are done eating Quaxo and Victoria return to their rooms. Each goes into their own closet on either side of the room and puts on their outfits. Victoria wears a black skirt with a pink sweater. Quaxo has to wear jeans and an undershirt because Alonzo wants him to wear a sky blue shirt with a few other cats for Cassandras birthday.

Victoria goes to the bathroom to brush out her fur while humming and doing a small amount of ballet on the way. Quaxo just brushes his out infront of his small mirror in their room. He looks down and opens a drawer. In it is a small picture frame. In the frame is a picture of him as a toddler, with a white queen holding a small pure white queen. Quaxo smiles at the picture of his mother when they were younger before she died. He remembers her well. Victoria cant remember her because she was a newborn kitten when their mother died and their Uncle Bustopher took care of them.

He sighs slightly. He is now the age his mother was when she got pregnant with him in highschool. He remembers staying with his uncle Bustopher while she went to be with her boyfriend. When she was pregnant with Victoria she didnt go and see her boyfriend until after she had Victoria. Then one day, she didnt come back.

_**flashback**_

_His mother is combing out her fur while Quaxo plays with the baby Victoria on the rug of the living room. Suddenly a clap of thunder intrudes on their happy games and Victoria screams. They both run to their mother, who picks up Victoria in one arm and Quaxo in the other. "Its okay. Uncle Bustopher is here and the thunder is out there. It wont hurt you." another clap of thunder and the room lights up in a blue light then goes back to the normal. Victoria, 1, and Quaxo, 3 because his birthday just passed, cling to their mother, then release their grip as the lighting returns to normal. His mother sets Victoria in her playpin as Bustopher Jones enters. Quaxo refuses to unwrap his legs from his mothers waist and his arms from around her neck. "Mommy. Please dont go." He whines. She kisses his forehead and smiles at him. "Its okay Quaxo. Its only rain and thunder. It cant hurt you." She says in a soothing voice like an angel. Quaxo still looks at her with big begging eyes. She sighs slightly and kneels down on the ground, sitting on her feet while Quaxo rests on her legs. She reaches into her shirt and pulls out a necklace. "Here. This will keep you safe. Its a magic charm. I want you to have it." She says as Quaxo examins the necklace in her hands. It is a silver chain with a bright blue shiny stone with black lines all over it dangling from the chain in the front. She pulls it over her head and lowers it onto Quaxo's. "I promise i will be back soon Quaxo." She says as she kisses his cheek. "But mommy. What if something happens while you're not here?" He is set on the ground but still watches his mother with glossy eyes as another bolt of lighting lights up the house. "I am alwas here Quaxo. Even if you cant see me. Im here." She smiles and sings to him _

_"__A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay  
It Fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
Waiting to sail your worries away_

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the quay  
The winds of night so softly are sighing  
Soon they will fly your troubles to the sea

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave good...bye to cares of the day  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay."

_She rubs his headfur now that he has stopped crying and gives him one last hug then hugs Bustopher Jones. Bustopher hands his younger sister a rain jacket and she waves to her kittens as she leaves the house. Quaxo quickly runs to the window as he hears her turn on her car. He stands on a small stool so he can watch her pull out the driveway. She turns down the road and he watches her drive until he cant see her anymore. Then there is a bright bolt of lightning that hits the ground close to where his mother was now. Then there is the sound of tires screeching on the road and the teeth shattering sound of twisting metal. He yells "MOM!" as he races out of the house before Bustopher can grab him. He runs down the street as fast as his small chubby legs will carry him. He turns the corner where he last saw his mother a few moments ago and is met with a horrific sight. There is a burnt grass spot in a lawn near the road to the right of the fourway intersection and three cars twisted together. The car he sees first is his mothers which is closest to him and is leaning on the two other cars which are crashed together. His mothers is upright on its back bumber and when the sky again lights up he can see quite clearly a bloody but shining white body dangling from out of the drivers seat of his mothers car. The door was torn off and laying near Quaxo. He trips on it as he tries to run up to his mother. He slides on the slick road and his right knees is badly grated against the road and starts to bleed a great deal, but he doesnt pay any mind to it as he gets up and limps to his mothers dangling body. Her head is level with his but upside down and her eyes are wide open. He looks into the light blue eyes of his mother and whispers "Mama?" as a tear rolls down his face. He clears his throat and grabs her hand "Mama. You have to climb down." He shakes her paw a little when she doesnt answer. "Mama we have to go home." He stares at her for a while then squeezes his eyes shut as he takes a deep breathe to hold back the tears. He then reaches up and pulls his mothers mangled body from the wrecked car and she falls onto his lap, getting more blood on him. "mama" He whispers. He tries to hold back tears and begins to soothingly sing_

_"__A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay  
It Fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
Waiting to sail your worries away"_

_He strokes her headfur and tears begin to slowly glide down his white face and land on her soft bloodstained pelt._

"It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the quay  
The winds of night so softly are sighing  
Soon they will fly your troubles to the sea"

_Soon the tears are streaming down his face and he sings, no more ina whisper, but louder now. _

_"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave good...bye to cares of the day  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay."_

_As he finishes he reaches up and closes her eyes for her, taking one last look at her now dull light blue eyes. He clutches her tight and cries heavily into her stained fur while Bustopher Jones arrives with a sleeping Victoria in his arms. Quaxo doesnt hear the sounds of Bustopher calling him, he doesnt hear the sound of the thunder, doesnt hear the siren of cops and ambulances and fire trucks, doesnt see the fire spreading amongst houses around him, doesnt feel the pain from his badly shredded right knee, all he feels is his mothers soft damp fur in his arms. _

_The next few days Victoria kept sitting by the door, waiting for her mother. She kept asking when she was coming home. No one would answer her. Victoria would not play with her friends anymore because she would always be in the windowsill with Quaxo waiting for her mother. Then one day, she stopped waiting. She stopped asking about her mother. Stopped checking in the driveway to see if she was home. It was as if she had forgotten about her mother. She hardly ever spoke of her after that. _

Quaxo shakes his head quickly and snaps back into reality as his sister walks in. He quickly puts the picture frame back into the drawer along with the hair brush, making it look like he was only putting away the brush. Victoria says "Im ready!" and Quaxo turned around. Victoria spun and her skirt made a small hoop around her.

Quaxo smiled "You look wonderful Vic." Victoria smiled at the compliment and Quaxo said "How do I look?" He strikes a stupid pose with his fists up as though he were showing off muscles. "Stupid as usual." She says casually walking over to her back pack sitting on a chair "WHAT?" Quaxo says with large eyes. "Kidding." Victoria giggles.

Quaxo laughs with his sister the things. "I have something that would go with that Sweater. And you can keep it. But you have to promise you wont loose it." Victorias eyes light up and she nods quickly as she runs up to her brother, who turned around and started digging through his drawer. He turns around and holds up a pink studded collar. Victoria's eyes widen and light up at the necklace. Her jaw drops and Quaxo says "It was moms. I kept it and i think you could put it to more use than me." He says holding it out to her.

She smiles and nods her head then turns around, letting Quaxo fasten it around her neck. She looks in the mirror and smiles "Its beautiful!" She says and Quaxo then realizes that they woke up late "Oh we need to hurry!" Quaxo and Victoria put on their shoes and hug their uncle goodbye after getting their phones and back packs. They race out the door to Quaxo's black 'Punch Buggy' as Victoria calls it, but its just a Bug. They fasten their seat belts and pull out the driveway to drive to school. It takes them a few minutes to get to school because Quaxo takes the long way, avoiding the spot where his mother died. So it is a while before they are actually on the road leading to school.


End file.
